Hasta que lo pierdes
by Genee
Summary: Mimi y Yamato se vieron obligados a separarse. Uno de ellos dijo adiós, el otro se marchó. Uno de ellos quería encontrarse mientras el otro sufría la perdida. Luego de mucho tiempo,Yamato regresa en búsqueda de una segunda oportunidad y Mimi le recibe con los brazos abiertos. Miyako interfiere porque no entiende lo que sucede: ¿No le importó a Matt verla arder?[Un OS MimixMatt]


Digimon **no** me pertenece.

Canción inspirada por la canción **"**_Until it's gone"_ de Linkin Park.

Sé que trata de Mimi y Yamato, me los imaginé a ellos. No podría decirles quién es el otro personaje, ni quién de los dos, Mimi o Matt, habla con él/ella.

* * *

.

**Hasta que lo pierdes.**

.

* * *

Solo bastó una chispa para que todo ardiera. El fuego no necesita de más, se alimenta del oxígeno y la llama se aviva con nada. Un poco de combustible, un pedazo de papel, un vaso de plástico y todo arderá, y todo se consumirá, y todo morirá.

Lo han dicho miles de veces. Lo has escuchado de muchas personas. Lo sabes muy bien. Tuviste lo que cualquiera querría tener. Te dio su ser, pero no supiste apreciarlo. No pudiste ver que lo que tenían no era un sentimiento prefabricado, era genuino, lo habían construido juntos. Fue real, pero todo acabó. Se perdió. No quedan más que cenizas.

¿Cómo no lo pudiste prever? ¿No sabes que el fuego solo necesita espacio y un suspiro para construir un resplandor?

Pero qué pregunta he hecho. Claro que la respuesta es que no. Qué sabes tú de eso, si siempre has estado en llamas. Qué sabes tú de cenizas, si eres el fuego que lo quema todo. Tan solo necesitaste que se abriera ante ti y el resto de la historia ya la conocemos.

Con llorar no calmaras el dolor. Tus lágrimas no son suficiente para extinguir las brasas que le consumen. ¿Alguna vez has visto una quemadura verdadera? No sanan tan rápido como piensas y, cuando lo hacen, dejan marcas imposibles de borrar. Las cicatrices son el recuerdo constante de lo peligroso que es juntarse con el fuego.

Ahora lo veo todo, sé que no sabes lo que tienes. Oh, no sabes lo que tienes. No, tú no sabes lo que tuviste, hasta que le viste partir. ¡¿Ahora vienes como si nada?!

¡Jum! De todos modos te andaba buscando. Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible?

* * *

Pensé que le mantenía a salvo. ¿Cómo podría imaginar que esto pasaría? Creí que le hacía más fuerte, que alejarme era la mejor solución. Verle arder me ha hecho comprender que me equivoqué. Pero no lo sabía. Juro que no sabía que nada de esto pasaría, que se perdería en el eco de lo que alguna vez tuvimos.

Mis lágrimas no acallaran su dolor, lo sé. Las heridas siempre estarán allí no es necesario que me digas que serán el constante recuerdo del mal que he causado, porque créeme que lo sé. Sin embargo, encontrar lo que quieres a veces significa encontrarse solo.

Era algo que debía hacer. ¿Cómo esperabas que dejara de hacerle daño si seguía a su lado? Pensé que le protegía. Me equivoqué., esa es mi única culpa.

Oh, dices que no sé lo que es ver al fuego consumirlo todo. Dices que no sé cuál es el daño que causa. Que no sé lo mucho que duele arder. Tú mismo lo dijiste, yo soy responsable de que todo esto pasara, de las cenizas que arrastra el viento, pero lo que no sabes es que yo no soy la llama que acaba con todo... He visto cómo lo demás se consume a mi alrededor mientras mi propio ser está en llamas y desaparece poco a poco. Soy solo un catalizador del desastre. No brillo. Nunca lo he hecho. El carbón solo brilla cuando la llama está viva y el resplandor que has visto no ha sido el mío.

Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Encontrar lo que se quiere significa encontrarse solo y, finalmente, cuando le dejé ir, cuando se marchó... pude ver su luz. No ese tipo de resplandor que termina con todo a su paso, no. Es de esas luces que brilla y da calidez.

Ahora lo sé.

Déjame decirte que, en muchas ocasiones, se necesita del fuego para que algo mejor nazca. Quizá eso calme tu duda.

* * *

N/A:

Siempre y cuando sea un OS, subiré las historias. Es mi forma de descargar las ideas que se me cruzan y así no tengo tanto en mente a la hora de escribir... cualquier otra cosa. Tenía días con esa canción y soy quisquillosa. ¡TENÍA QUE SUBIRLA!

_Grazzie mile._

_¡Ciao!_


End file.
